Fox and the Sunset
by AnimeLover550
Summary: Naruto leaves konoha for a well desrved break but gets capured by akatsuki and he gets offered something but will Naruto take it or leave it?
1. Thoughts if the fox

Fox and the Sunset

'**Demon talking'**

_' Human Thoughts_

"Human talking"

note: i do not own Masashi Kishimoto'sNaruto or the characters though i do own the books of it

Thoughts of the fox

In a apartment not far from ninja academy sits a 15 year old with blond spiky hair that isn't tamed and crystal blue eyes that look like waves crashing into an rocky shoreline and holds soo much depth in them that you can get yourself lost. Naruto sits there in his orange and black jumpsuit thinking about his life as the sun sets the room darkens "... another attack stupid villagers still thinks that im the kyuubi when I save them all the time matbe I should leave but that would mean leaving my precious people but there is only soo few only 10 people like me" he sighs **' come on kit leave this village or release me and let me destroy the place atleast **_no kyuu I can't but maybe I will leave this stupid hellhole depends on what happends tomorrow okay' _he with hi tennent the nine tailed fox kyuubi no kitsune **' Alright I'll wait but if it hasn't change then leave forever okay **_thanks kyuu _**goodnight kit **_goodnigt kyuu' _as Naruto changes his clothes and gets into his pj's and lies down falling into a light slumber.

well wait untill the next chapter called 'The Fox leaves town' and see what mande Naruto leave konoha well wait and find out


	2. Chapter 2

Fox and the Sunset

chapter 2 

The sun slowly wakes up pur favourite blue-eyed blond Naruto as he gets out of bed and moves onwards to the kitchen for breakfast which Naruto picks out beef flavoured intant ramen and poured hot water and waited for 3 minutes thenstarts gorging it down to his bottemless pit of a stomich. After the blondies brakfast he puts on his usual black and orange jumpsuit and a lond headband.

Naruto heads out after locking the door he heads towards team 7 meeting grounds while ignoring the glares from everyone besides his so-called friends and children who didnt know the truth of the kyuubi's attack

'**sorry kit' **a voice broke through the blondies head

'_its alright I mean it isnt your falt that the villagers are stupid'_ Naruto talked back to his sealed friend

**'but still if I didnt attacked then you will have friends and even a family'** the almighty kyuubi talked back. The kyuubi has respcted his jalour for all theses years watching the kid growing up.

Naruto replayed '_what is done is done kyuu you cant change the past but only the future can change'_ for once Naruto said something smart andwise. As Naruto arrives within ten feet of the place on his happy idiotic mask that everyone knew and love besides from Tsunadie, Iruka and Jarya knows the truth of the blonde Naruto spotted Sakura, Sai and captin Yamito "hey Sakura-chan, Sai and capten Yamito" he said as he approched the group who are waiting for the late comer perverted teacher Kakashi.

Three hours later.....

"yo" said the one eyed pervert

"your late" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison pointing an acusing finger at him

"alright let's get training" kakashi said as they headed towards training grounds 7

"right Naruto vs Sai and sakura vs me okay"skip the training session.

"Alright well done guys well see you tomorow" said the perverted one eyed kakashi as he poofed away leaving the rest the team.

"Well I gotta go to the hospital bye guys" Sakura said as she headed out of the training fields along with Sai and Yamito leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts and fields. He sighs as he shakes his head before leaving towards his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Discaler: I do not own Naruto though i wish i could but oh well what can you do about it **

**'Demon Talking'**

'Jinchuriki thinking/talking to Demon'

"SPEAKING"

Fox and the sunset ch 3

Naruto sighs as he heads towards the ramen stand called Ichiraku Ramen the only place where he can eat without getting poisend or thrown out. They know everything about him including his `mask'

"Hey old man three bowls of miso ramen" he shouted pretending to be the happy idiot everyone knows.

"Right away Naruto" said the old man around his mid forties wearing his uniform

"hi Ayame-neechan" Naruto said to the old man's daughter who is 19 years old wearing her uniform with an white bandanna covering most of her brown hair. Ayame smiles warmly to Naruto

"so naruto how's your day hmm" she ask in a gentle voice

" the usual Ayame... the usual" he said as he sighs again for god knows how many times that day as he looks defeated and tired.

up in heaven

"hmmmm that will be 497 times already wow he's on a role" Kami said as she shakes her head along with all the other angels and gods.

Back to Naruto's World

" Ne Teuchi thank you for everything" he said in a great full voice towards the old man

"no need Naruto it's the villagers and the ninja's fault that they can't see that your the hero not the demon" Teuchi said as he passes over a bowl towards Naruto

"thank you" he said before he scoffed down the bowls of ramen as he was about to leave the stand Naruto spoke in a grim voice

"guys I will be leaving this village for now" then Naruto left heading towards the hokages tower.

Hokage's Tower

When Naruto arrived their he headed towards the office ignoring the receptionist, ANBU and chunin his face looked serous many people looked shocked. When Naruto arrived at the Hokage's office he knocked and waited

"come in" spoke a voice beyond the door. When he entered the office

he looked at an pigsty. The office was is filled with scrolls, paper and books he looked around and his eyes laid upon and Blond woman around her 20's but he knew that she is in her late 50's with her hair tied in two pigtails with brown eyes, a gem in her forehead, wearing a green kimono with the word gamble on the back with her boobs as big as watermelons sitting down at a desk neat the window with a view.

"Naruto why are you hear?" she asked with an curious voice as she gazes towards Naruto

"Tsunade baa-chan... I need to leave the I can't handle it any more the glares, beatings and any more shit please can I leave please" Naruto begged as he fallen his knees sobbing and crying. Tsunade rushed towards Naruto and holds him in a way that a mother would and comforting him saying that everything is aright and that it will be okay in a motherly kind of voice, hugging him as he sobs and grabbing her and hugging her for all her warmth..

after their loving moment Naruto gathered his courage and managed out an whispered thank you towards. Tsunade. After a little while Tsunade allowed Naruto to get up and she signed the correct documents that allowed him to leave. Naruto left the office after saying goodbye to Tsunade and headed towards home to collect what little he has left and sealed it in a scroll.

Naruto decided to leave early in the morning so he changed into his pyjamas and his walrus sleeping cap and went to sleep.

**Well have a nice day i'll probaly update soon so... watch out well seeya**


	4. Chapter 4

`_**Demon Talking'**_

_`human/ jinchuriki__ thinking'_

_"speaking"_

_Disclamer: i do not own Naruto ar any chartacters used in this story  
_

Fox and the Sunset ch4

It was early morning people were still sleeping besides one person dressed in black and has blond spiky hair that seems untamable along with his percing blue eyes gazing at the landscape filled with houses, shops, schools and many more before he vannished in a blur.

He arrived at the huge village gates and he takes a few deep breathes

`_okay Naruto you can do this' _he thought as he looks around just incase someone notices

`_**THATS IT KIT ONWARDTO FREEDOM'**_ the Kyuubi's deep vocal voice ripped throught Naruto's head

`_Thanks Kyuu'_ Naruto replayed back.

Naruto then leaped over the gate and walls and at the other side of it he wispered very quitley "sayonna Konoha" before leaving the village for a well desrved rest.

Konoha

the sun rises over the hills, trees, the hokage faces and buildings. The villagers goinig to work and shopping for itams that they need.

Team 7 meeting point

at the meeting point there are three people waiting Sai, Yamato and the pink haired bitch Sakura all waiting for Kakashi and Naruto.

A few hours later Kakashi arrives in poof of smoke and before he could say anything pinky shouted "lair" while pointing a finger at him

Kakashi notices that Naruto isnt't their.

"Kakashi sensei Naruto- baka is later than you aaaarrrggg that's it im gonnago and get that baka and beat him to death" the pink haired banshee shouted

"heehee alrtight Sakura you go and do that while we look somewhere else then bye" Kakashi sain before dissapearing doing god knows what.

Heaven

" man thats like the houndreth time he read that same book" Angel#1 told angel#2 before looking left and right for kami

Angel#2 sighs and then says " good thing Kami doesn't know that where spying on the feamles or well be in deep shit"

"yea your right" Angel#1 replayed back then they felt a massive killer intent dericted at them

" What was that your saying?" Kami said to the two of them before beating them to an inch before death.

well that's that see ya all next time on Fox and the Sunset


End file.
